


tomorrow is a long time

by marshall_line



Category: Rainbow (Band), Secret (Band)
Genre: F/F, Post-Sunhwagate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Иногда Джиын думает, что надо было сделать так же, как Сонхва:уйти.





	tomorrow is a long time

Три долгих года без камбэка, который вряд ли уже будет. Не в таком составе, не в такое время и не среди стольких новых (более успешных) групп. Всё это — ожидание и обещания компании — бесполезно. Джиын знает и больше не ждёт, и никому не верит. Может, они были кому-то нужны, но сейчас о них некому вспомнить. Очередное падение после взлёта, пусть он и был лет шесть назад. В октябре им исполнилось восемь, что не играет никакой роли. Неважно, как долго они (были) на сцене, всё равно им на неё не вернуться.

 

Джиын иногда оглядывается назад и вспоминает тот успех, которого они смогли достичь. Он вызывает, конечно, улыбку и много разных сожалений. Если бы у них получилось удержаться на плаву, если бы. Всем хотелось славы, но Джиын — петь как можно дольше, а сейчас ни одна из них не поёт.

Хёсон светится на передачах и везде, куда умудряется попасть, потому что она жизнерадостная и располагает к себе. Другого ей и не надо, другого Хёсон старается не просить, не дадут же, да и зачем? Хана занята чем-то своим, то есть, в общем-то, ничем: живёт как обычный человек, у которого когда-то была карьера, только и всего. А Джиын ездит отдыхать или гуляет с друзьями, как будто у неё не было раньше ни забот, ни стремлений, ни репетиций до ночи, до утра; как будто у неё не было ничего (никогда).

Это нормально — терять свой путь и не знать, есть ли теперь другой. Указателя в жизни нет. Ты идёшь сам и выбираешь всё тоже — сам.

Джиын перестала, Джиын просто остановилась. Будущее? А где оно?

 

Иногда Джиын думает, что надо было сделать так же, как Сонхва: _уйти_. Она может сделать это в любой момент, её ничего не держит, но от этих мыслей Джиын снова чувствует всё то же, что и год назад: разочарование во всём (в группе, но больше — в себе), а ещё глупую, просто глупейшую обиду (скорей всего, на мир).

На самом деле Сонхва поступила правильно, хотя признавать именно это Джиын сложно. Сонхва ушла (убежала с их тонущего корабля), когда поняла, что они будут и дальше тонуть в обещаниях. Она была сыта ими по горло, поэтому сделала свой выбор. Это было вполне осознанное решение, но Джиын всё ещё считает, что она их бросила. Так проще объяснить скопившуюся злость. Так проще оправдать любую их неудачу.

Так, наверное, проще только Джиын, кому ещё, а? 

 

Если бы они распались (официально) и пошли каждая своей дорогой, вместо мнимых надежд на повторный успех или хотя бы какую-то групповую деятельность, что могло бы быть? Они были бы счастливы вот так? Была бы их жизнь лучше? Была бы она вообще?

Джиын спрашивает об этом у Ноыль, когда они видятся летом.

— Как вы справились?

— Никак? Мы просто вовремя поняли, что ничего не сможем как группа. Ни одна из нас не жалеет об этом выборе. Он принёс нам в итоге куда больше, чем годы, проведённые в надеждах и мечтах о недостижимом. Это была не наша вершина, как часто говорит Джекён.

А потом Ноыль добавляет:

— Мы друг другу важнее, чем сцена, на которой для нас никогда не было места.

Может, дело именно в этом? Они не были группой в первую очередь, они были друзьями и остались ими (навсегда). А они — Хёсон, Хана и Джиын (без Сонхвы) — кем они были? Кем они стали и кем бы могли? Вряд ли на это найдётся ответ, у Джиын нет сил его искать.

 

— Опять киснешь?

— А ты, видимо, нет.

— Покисла и раскисла! Жизнь дана, чтобы сиять хотя бы для себя.

— Рада, что ты никогда не унываешь.

— Тебе тоже не помешает.

— Я ничего с собой не сделаю, ты же знаешь.

— А было время!

— Оно давно прошло.

— Может прийти и снова, Джиын-а, ты только подожди.

— Я достаточно уже ждала.

— Смотря, конечно, что ты ждала и от кого.

Джиын знает: это намёк — и он вполне конкретный. Джиын знает и молчит, так что Хёсон переводит тему. Она наверняка (тоже) знает, что смогла задеть. Может, Хёсон добивалась именно этого? Чтобы потом Джиын не переставала думать о том, что она всё-таки (и когда) упустила, накручивать себя по поводу и без. Хёсон читает её с одного слова много лет и лучше всех. От неё невозможно что-то скрыть, не старайся.

— Нам бы развеяться. 

— Серьёзно?

— А ты и дальше будешь сидеть в собственной голове?

Джиын не спрашивает: помнишь, когда мы жили вчетвером в таких условиях, что нам всем было страшно? Не спрашивает: помнишь, какой смертельно худой Сонхва была, и мы боялись, что с ней что-то случится? И: помнишь, как и ты не могла радоваться всему?

Хёсон помнит всё, только живёт она не этим.

 

Время никогда не стоит на месте, даже когда стоишь ты. Ежедневно дебютирую группы, лица которых никто не запомнит. Они все ежедневно уходят в никуда, а они — трое (чаще двое или только Джиын) — застряли в подвешенном состоянии между тем, что у них было, потому что было-то местами хорошо, и тем, что им больше, в общем-то, не обещают.

Им не говорят прямо: вы нам не нужны.

Не говорят: мы не знаем, что с вами делать. 

Такую правду больно слышать, но Джиын бы полегчало? Тогда бы она ушла, не раздумывая, тогда бы она никого не бросала. Джиын себя убеждает, ведь она всё ещё под крылом компании, которая действительно ничего не делает ни с ней, ни с группой, а распускать не горит желанием. А вдруг? Не вдруг.

 

Немного другой (уже от неё) правды: Джиын мониторит, о чём никому не говорит, расписание Сонхвы и её проекты. Их не так уж много, но Сонхва занята тем, чем хочет заниматься, и жизнь у неё спокойная, расслабленная. Ей не надо прикидываться идиоткой и дружить со всеми подряд, чтобы произвести впечатление. Сонхва никогда такой не была, по крайней мере Джиын её такой не помнит. Она была вечно сама по себе, где-то в стороне. Может, именно без этой привязи — к словам вроде «вместе» и «навсегда», вообще к группе — ей было проще взять и уйти. Джиын, конечно, не знает, что двигало Сонхвой в тот момент, но вероятность, что она о чём-то всё же жалеет, очень мала.

Хёсон сказала бы: это только ты у нас улыбаешься снаружи, а плачешь внутри.

Сказала бы: как тебя не затопило.

И: давай цвети, ты ведь ещё можешь, ну.

Хёсон хорошая и поддерживает 24/7, а Джиын-то не плачет, точно не из-за таких пустяков, не из-за _давай цвети_. Она выросла — и плакать перестала. Когда это было последний раз? Когда они впервые выиграли? Позже? Вчера? Будет ли она плакать завтра?

Это тоже — тоже нормально, но Джиын нравится себе сильной и уверенной, хотя быть такой с каждым днём всё сложнее. Как у Хёсон получается? В чём её секрет? У Хёсон бы наверняка нашёлся какой-то красивый или глупый ответ, но Джиын не спрашивает и не спросит. Ей самой это ничего не даст, они же совершенно разные люди.

 

_Цвети_

_себе_.

 

Очередная бесполезная осень вот-вот подойдёт к концу, а потом и зима, и следующий год. Это круговорот из ничего. Надо двигаться, надо жить, надо что-то просто делать и получать от этого удовольствие. Джиын пробует понемногу, настолько медленно, что едва хватает терпения. Джиын пробует, потому что никто, кроме неё, мир вокруг не поменяет.

Можно сходить с ума, можно вспоминать прошлое, можно обвинять во всём других, да можно что угодно, но какой от этого толк, а? Поэтому Джиын чаще куда-то ездит, чтобы не забивать голову, часами говорит с Ноыль или пьёт с Хёсон и выслушивает ново-старые истории о жизни, о которой она когда-то так мечтала и которая у неё всё-таки была.

 

Иногда всё меняется от одного решения, иногда — нет.

Как же узнать, если ты всего лишь думаешь — и не делаешь?

Не жди, ожидание никогда не окупается. Не жди, а иди дальше, просто, господи, иди.

 

По пути домой Джиын перечитывает сценарий к дораме, в которой ей предложили сыграть. Роль незначительная, всего на пару серий, но Джиын, может, возьмётся.

Она слишком увлечена текстом, так что не сразу замечает, что возле её входной двери кто-то есть. Джиын не врезается, только упирается бумагами в непрошеного гостя.

— Привет.

— Что ты здесь забыла?

— Ты просила прийти.

— Я не помню такого.

— В основном ты писала о том, какая я скотина. Больше ничего толкового в твоих сообщениях я не разобрала. 

— Боже, мы ведь с Хёсон тогда надрались хуже некуда.

— Тоже об этом подумала.

— Но это было неделю назад. Почему ты пришла сейчас?

— Я не была уверена, что ты действительно хочешь меня видеть.

Джиын смотрит на неё снизу вверх. Они обе остались, вообще-то, прежними — и до Сонхвы она так и не доросла, не дотянулась. Всё такая же высокая и немного гордая, но Джиын позвала её — и она пришла. О чём это говорит, а? Думать об этом не хочется.

— Могу уйти.

— Ты уже так один раз сделала.

Сонхва хорошо умеет играть, а сейчас почему-то даже не пытается. Слова Джиын задевают её — и улыбка на лице Сонхвы кажется вымученной, но она всё равно говорит — и это звучит настолько искренне, насколько Хан Сонхва может теперь такой быть:

— Тогда я не уйду.

— Не думаю, что выдержу разговор с тобой на трезвую голову.

— Я плачу.

 

Так они оказываются в том же баре, в котором они с Хёсон совсем недавно задыхались от икоты, а Джиын старалась не свалиться со стула кому-то под ноги. Сонхва же всегда пьёт неспеша, поэтому Джиын приходится подстраиваться и не напиваться так отчаянно. В такси они не говорили: Джиын специально попросила водителя включить радио и потом молчала, чем нагнетала, наверное, обстановку. Она без понятия, что мотивировало её неделю назад написать Сонхве. Наверняка здесь замешана Хёсон.

— Тебе же есть что мне сказать, Джиын-а.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Не знаю? С чего-то? Например, с твоих сообщений.

— Это, скорей всего, был пьяный бред.

— Может быть.

— Я отправляла что-то ещё?

— Если ты не помнишь, зачем напоминать?

Сонхва права: она не помнит — и помнить не хочет.

Может, это вообще писала не она.

— Ладно, тогда скажу я.

— Неужели.

— Джиын.

— Хорошо, я слушаю.

— Когда мы перестали выступать группой так часто, как раньше, а потом и вовсе не, я задумалась о том, что ждёт меня впереди. Да, слова эгоистки, потому что мысли, конечно, сначала о себе, не о других. Но жизнь-то одна — и о ней надо думать, разве нет? Вот я и думала, ни с кем этим не делилась, позже просто вывалила на вас всё и сразу.

— И ушла.

— Да, Джиын, я ушла, чтобы у меня было будущее.

— Ты ни о чём не жалеешь?

— Только о том, что мы с тобой говорим об этом сейчас.

— Разве бы это что-то изменило, если бы мы поговорили раньше?

Сонхва не отвечает, зовёт официанта, чтобы обновить, но им обеим на сегодня хватит.

— Знаешь, мне очень долго казалось, что мне безразлично, что твой уход не имел (для меня) никакого значения. Это правда, хотя я и молча беспричинно злилась. А потом я просто поняла, что нам всем тогда надо было уйти вместе с тобой. Или хотя бы мне.

— И что тебя держит?

— Если бы я знала.

— Когда узнаешь, скажи мне, вдруг мы поймём всё вместе. В этот раз.

Слышать именно эти слова от Сонхвы, которая никогда не цепляется за «вместе» и «навсегда», ведь ничто из этого на самом деле не вечно, для Джиын больно.

И немного смешно, так что она смеётся. Может, ещё плачет—

Джиын в этот момент (перед Сонхвой) смесь слёз и собственных разочарований; она трёт глаза и лицо — и она вся теперь красная и заплаканная, но у неё впервые на душе по-настоящему спокойно. Спустя не год, а целых три.

Сонхва пришла (к ней), потому что Джиын попросила.

Другой причины у неё не было.

 

Они вызывают такси и едут обратно.

Сонхва сидит возле водителя, а Джиын лежит на задних, накрытая чужим пальто. Ей совсем не жарко, больше почему-то холодно. И стыдно за свои откровенные эмоции.

Когда её слёзы наконец-то закончились, они начали вспоминать всё хорошее, что у группы было, пусть Сонхва перестала быть её частью. Всё равно было здорово об этом говорить. Джиын казалось, что всё было, в общем-то, не так уж безнадёжно. Да, они взлетели, а потом внезапно упали, так и не попробовав подняться вверх опять. Об этом можно грустить и жалеть до бесконечности, но что было, то было. А что будет? Джиын не представляет, но её волнует не это.

В машине играет знакомая лёгкая музыка, наверное, Сонхва попросила поставить, и Джиын переполняет всем на свете: и памятью, и слезами снова, и необъяснимой радостью оттого, что они с Сонхвой как-то да поговорили. Джиын переполняет — и она в итоге прячется под пальто Сонхвы с головой, и оно пахнет ею, и Джиын по-дурацки заново влюбляется. Плакать хочется ещё сильнее, но Джиын больше не плачет.

 

Сонхва помогает добраться Джиын до двери, из них двоих она лучше держится на ногах, а выпили они, кажется, одинаково. Сонхва прислоняет её к стене, чтобы Джиын не упала, пока она пытается разобраться в связке ключей и найти подходящий.

У Джиын перед глазами всё плывёт, так что она всё равно соскальзывает вниз, но Сонхва её подхватывает, прижимает к себе. Они стоят вот так — в этом странном объятии — довольно долго. Джиын успевает даже протрезветь и понять всю нелепость ситуации, поэтому она освобождается от рук Сонхвы и собирается уже зайти в свою квартиру, как Сонхва говорит:

— Я позвоню завтра.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке?

— Не обязательно.

— Но я позвоню.

Сонхва уходит — и Джиын не думает об этом, как о том, что когда-то её разбило на целый чёртов год. Сейчас всё по-другому.

 

Сонхва уходит, чтобы прийти (к ней) ещё раз.

За своим пальто.


End file.
